All I want is some peace and quiet!
by Rui Kagamine
Summary: Stan's three year old cousin is living with him for the moment, Kenny has a new friend, and Kyle's parents rented out a hotel for them and their friends. What's going to happen? SUBMIT YOUR OCS!


The two teens in the corner of the field sighed. The taller of the two pinched the bridge of his nose while the shorter started banging his head on the bleachers. They had been watching their friend showing some girl his playboys while the girl's partner was texting on his phone. How the orange clad boy could stand the heat of June in a parka was a mystery.

"Come on dude," Stan said. "Let's go to Stark's Pond."

* * *

><p>"Ok," Kyle said and turned to follow Stan. The ginger hoped Kenny would burn those magazines, which would never happen in a million years.<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny looked at Stan and Kyle. He shook his head and continued giving Bella a tour of the magazine. Dylan sighed and rolled his eyes.<p>

Four boys stared at Stan's little cousin, the little girl was the exact replica of Stan, only with purple eyes. Her name was Lily, she was only three years old, and caused more trouble than she was worth. The worst part was that Stan's parents, sister, aunt, and uncle went on a trip.

"Billy! Get this little bastard away from me!"

"Yes Grandpa..." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

><p>Cartman stiffed some laughter as Lily started to bug Kenny. The blonde boy didn't mind at all though, she was the cutest thing ever to him. Kenny lifted her up and spun her around. The little girl giggled happily as Kenny pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lily hugged the boy around his neck and snuggled up to him. Kenny's face broke out into a beaming smile. Cartman and Kyle started laughing as Kenny started ballroom dancing with Stan's cousin. Stan smiled gently. It looked like Kenny was going to help him with Lily.<p>

Mrs. Broflovski parked her car and let the boys out.

"Are you sure about this Kyle?" she asked.

"Of course Mom. It's going to be great!" he said. His parents rented a hotel for him and all of his friends and his friends' friends. And Lily of course. The name of it was The Pearl Gate Hotel. And they had the whole thing to themselves. The whole damn thing. The building was as big as South Park itself. This would be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey dudes! Please submit your Ocs!<strong>

**Name(full name please!):**

**Nicknames:**

**Age(canon characters are sixteen):**

**Birthday:**

**Appearance:**

**~Hair Color/Style:**

**~Eye Color**

**~Skin Color/Complection:**

**~Distinguishable Features(scars, piercings, birthmarks):**

**~Height/Weight:**

**~Style(emo, scene, goth, hipster, preppy, jock, ect):**

**Clothes:**

**~Casual/Everyday:**

**~Formal/Party:**

**Any Make Up?:**

**Personality(be descriptive!):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies: **

**Crush(es):**

**Habits(good and bad):**

**Any Siblings?(they'll be included, so a brief description please!):**

**Who do you want your roommate(s) to be?:  
><strong>

**Anything Else?:**

**Here's my OC**

**Name(full name please!): Bella Rose Broflovski  
><strong>

**Nicknames: Bells, Ginger, Weed Girl  
><strong>

**Age(canon characters are sixteen): 16  
><strong>

**Birthday: July 24th  
><strong>

**Appearance:**

**~Hair Color/Style: curly shoulder length ginger hair with emo styled side swept bangs that's always seen straightened with bright teal streaks  
><strong>

**~Eye Color: aqua green  
><strong>

**~Skin Color/Complection: very fair, but not ghostly pale  
><strong>

**~Distinguishable Features(scars, piercings, birthmarks): a left eyebrow piercing, double studs in both ears, a long scar on her wrist, and a few freckles  
><strong>

**~Height/Weight: 5'4''/129 lbs  
><strong>

**~Style(emo, scene, goth, hipster, preppy, jock, ect): most people call her an emo  
><strong>

**Clothes:  
><strong>

**~Casual/Everyday: black skinny jeans, blue converse, a bright orange t-shirt, a gray sweater with strange designs on it, and a teal beanie  
><strong>

**~Formal/Party: a knee length black strapless dress with black ballet flats, teal mesh arm guards, and lots of gel bracelets  
><strong>

**Any Make Up?: eyeliner on her bottom lids, black eyeshadow, and concealer  
><strong>

**Personality(be descriptive!): Bella is very spazzy and random. she is a closet pervert and loves Kenny's playboy magazines. she is a very jealous person and very prideful. she can be bossy, intolerant, patronizing, creative, enthusiastic, and generous. Bella is ambitious and loves to make everything more dramatic than it should be, loves pranking people and humiliating those she hates. her fuse is very short and she will explode if harassed enough  
><strong>

**Likes: Dylan, BOTDF, cats, anime, manga, J-pop, some K-pop, and chocolate ice cream  
><strong>

**Dislikes: her cousin's (Kyle) temper, Cartman, Wendy, germs, stupid people, and animal abusers  
><strong>

**Friends: Kenny (best friend), Craig, Tweek, Butters, Bebe (frienemy), and the goth kids  
><strong>

**Enemies: Wendy (she thinks Bella is trying to get Stan through Kenny), Cartman, Clyde (they fight over stupid stuff), and Damien  
><strong>

**Crush(es): Dylan (red goth), Butters, Bebe  
><strong>

**Habits(good and bad): she loves cats to the point where she acts like one and she bites her nails  
><strong>

**Any Siblings?(they'll be included, so a brief description please!): Bella is an only child  
><strong>

**Who do you want your roommate(s) to be?: Kenny, Dylan, or another female OC  
><strong>

**Anything Else?: she is fluent in japanese and french, owns a cat and dog, and cosplays as Patti Thompson from Soul Eater  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Alright everyone, review and send in some of your OCs! Have fun and be creative! XD<br>**  
><strong>


End file.
